


邻居组相性一百问

by hantreekun



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Interviews, M/M, Top Benedict Cumberbatch, 相性一百问
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 旧梗！相性一百问采访主持人是我
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	邻居组相性一百问

1：请问你的名字是？   
—Tom Hiddleston  
—Benedict Cumberbatch.这地方要用全名吗？  
TH :(笑)我觉得不用，Ben.

2：你的年龄是？   
TH :刚刚到40岁  
BC :(耸了耸肩)45.

3：您的性别是？  
TH :男性。  
BC :和他一样。显而易见。

4：请问你的性格是怎样的？  
BC :一个非常值得长篇大论的问题，我愿意花几个小时的口水来进行自我评判，但是这里不允许这样，是不是？   
主持人:如果观众可以跟上你的语速的话…节目本身不排斥，但这种可能性实在太低所以……  
TH :(笑)那就用几个词概括一下吧。  
BC :你先。(托着下巴)  
TH :乐观，软弱，友善，过度的理想主义。  
BC :幽默，豁达，自恋，粗枝大叶。

5：对方的性格呢？   
BC :正直，贴心，细致，充满热忱，轻微的完美主义。oh，我对不上了，世界上所有的褒义词都适合你。  
TH :(笑着拍了拍对方的肩)你也是，Ben。  
BC :(笑)你可不能这样浑水摸鱼。  
TH :可你在我心中是世界上最好的人呀。  
主持人:(私语)互夸到极致就会到这种地步么？  
TH :我想他是…慷慨大方，热情，友好随和，关切，纯真自然……还是那句话我想待会我不得不把字典里的褒义词都附加在他身上了。  
主持人:(欣慰点头)那就下一题吧。

6：两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？   
BC :这题你来回答。  
TH :(向主持人)因为他可能会有点害羞。我们真正相识是在拍摄《战马》这部电影期间，我们有对手戏，也是第一次正式认识。但其实在那之前我就从舞台上认识他了，《海达·高布乐》，Ben饰演女主角的丈夫。  
BC :(看着对方)在以前的采访中提到过。  
主持人:有缘的相遇，对吧。  
BC :缘分也好，命运也罢，我们最终都会走到这一步。

7：对对方的第一印象是？   
TH :风趣幽默，相处很轻松，事业蒸蒸日上但完全没有架子。  
BC :英俊潇洒，真诚，比我擅长骑马，学识渊博，聊起来很投缘。

8：喜欢对方哪一点？   
TH /BC :每一点。

9：讨厌对方哪一点？   
主持人:我想我已经猜到了你们的答案了……  
TH /BC :那就下一题吧(笑)

10：你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？   
TH :很好，即使只当朋友我也会这么觉得。  
BC :相性——到底是个啥？  
TH :(笑)我想交给主持人小姐介绍吧。  
主持人:这档节目叫相性一百问诶。“相性”这词出自日语，就是指两个人之间是否容易处好关系的一个参数。你们二位这样的可以称作一见如故了。  
BC :我了解了。  
BC :我完全信任Tom，Tom也完全相信我，不管是什么事。

11：您怎么称呼对方？   
BC :Tom，Tommy，Hiddlesbum   
TH :Benedict ,Benny ,Ben.  
主持人:没有了吗？  
TH :在排除了darling，honey，sweetie这种称呼之后，就上述那些了。  
BC :还有各种食物的名称，取决于那时候我想吃什么。

12：希望对方怎么称呼你？   
BC :幸福的小溪谷居民？  
TH :现在这样就很好。(听完Benedict的回答之后笑出了声)我会的，darling.

13：如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？  
BC :长得很壮的兔子。(说完后自己也忍俊不禁)  
主持人:虽然能猜到，但画面感实在太足了。  
TH :水獭。  
BC :大概是标准答案。  
主持人:啊，官方肯定。

14：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？  
BC :大概是一套书，取决于他最近的喜好。  
TH :一张他最喜欢乐队的珍藏版唱片，我知道他想要这个。

15：自己想要什么礼物？   
TH :也许…一副网球拍？  
BC :Tom已经代我回答，所以我就不用多说了。

16：对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？   
TH :没有。如果非要说的话，有点神经大条，是个工作狂。  
主持人:是会因为对方工作太多而吃醋么？  
TH :当然不会，因为在这一点上我没资格说他。事实上我只是担心他的身体。  
BC :我也想着你呢，兔子先生。  
主持人:那么Benedict的回答是？  
BC :没有什么不满的。Tom是世界上最好的人。

17：您的癖好是？   
TH :运动，阅读等等。  
BC :嗯…表演。  
主持人:只有这个么？  
BC:其实爱好还有很多，但是能称得上癖好的不多，就拿工作来概括好了。

18：对方的癖好是？  
TH /BC:把刚刚的答案互换一下就好。  
主持人:那我们跳过。

19：您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？   
BC :一出差就杳无音信。  
TH :过度关心，或表现的很没有安全感。  
BC :其实我没有感到不快，Tom.(抓着对方的手)  
TH :我知道啦。

20：对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？   
TH :就像他提到的，杳无音信。不过他早已经改掉了。  
BC :因为很多时候有时差，所以就发条短信。我经常会忘记回短信或电邮，但是通电话又不方便，毕竟他工作也很投入。  
主持人:真是相互理解啊…

21：你们关系到什么程度？ 

TH /BC:灵魂伴侣。

22：两人初次约会是在哪里？  
BC :西格斯的演唱会上。

23：那时两人的气氛怎么样？  
BC :陶醉在音乐和现场热情的氛围中了。  
TH :太久远了。应该是很开心。

24：那时进展到何种地步？   
TH :我悄悄吻了他。但是第二天他好像什么都不记得了。  
BC :我发誓，我真的失忆了。

25：经常约会的地点是？  
TH :家里。伦敦的大小餐厅。还要加上家附近的咖啡厅。  
BC :还有街道和广场。我觉得和他在一起的每一分钟都跟约会一样。

26：您会为对方的生日做什么准备？   
BC :飞到大洋彼岸给他一个惊喜。  
TH :亲手下厨。  
主持人:听起来很甜蜜。  
TH :不过我并不是一个好厨师(笑)

27：由哪一方先告白的？   
BC :Tom先告白的。不过我想我们当时都感觉到了。  
主持人:只等人捅破那一层薄薄的窗户纸啊。  
TH :(开始脸红)那天我喝醉了，有些冲动。

28：您有多喜欢对方？   
BC :一生都不会再选择别人。  
TH :我的目光永远随他而去。

29：那么，你爱对方吗？  
BC :抱歉，答上一题的时候忽略了喜欢和爱的区别……  
主持人:没关系啦，我已经感受到你们对彼此的爱了。  
TH :毫无疑问，我爱他。  
BC :我也爱你，Tom.(悄悄扣住了对方的手掌)

30：如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？  
TH :先打电话给他的助理问问是不是临时有事。  
BC :Tom是个时间观念很强的人，并且不会迟到，如果有，应该是有急事，也会想办法通知我。

31：认为你的情敌是？  
TH :世界上千万个和我一样对他着迷的人。  
BC :一些疯狂的粉丝们，还有Tom养的狗。  
主持人:我也是二位的粉丝哦，大家都会祝福你们的☆

32：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？  
BC :流眼泪。有时候倒也不算是伤心地大哭，仅仅是流眼泪，我就已经拿他没办法了。  
主持人:是什么情况下会这样呢…  
BC :看到很感动的情节，不管书还是电影，即使是幸福的桥段他也会潸然泪下。  
或者在床…  
TH :(脸红)不要说了。  
主持人:啊，大概猜测到了。不过等到后五十问再来讨论吧。Tom呢？  
TH :大概是他故意撒娇的时候。还有用真诚的目光盯着我的时候。  
BC :喏，所以他是一个很好哄骗的人。

33：如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？   
BC :没有这种可能。  
TH :和Ben说清楚，一定是哪里产生了什么误会，然而Ben并没意识到。

34：能原谅对方的变心吗？   
TH /BC:不会变心，我们都是对爱情忠诚的人。  
主持人:所以也没有必要谈论原谅与否了。  
TH :如果真的发生了大概还是会原谅的。  
BC :不会发生的。

35：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？  
BC : 全部。这世界上有人能拒绝他的魅力吗？  
主持人:(笑)我想没有。  
TH :眼睛。其他地方我也喜欢，但是他的眼睛实在太迷人了。

36：对方最性.感的表情是？  
BC :想办法诱.惑我的时候。  
主持人:会吗？  
BC :有时候。他会害羞，所以我来说。  
TH :(捂住额头)微微皱起眉头认真阅读的时候。

37：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？   
TH :对视和牵手。  
BC :接吻。

38：你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？   
TH :说过，不过那是在确定关系之前。当然，我不像Loki那样擅长说谎，但是Benedict也没有戳穿我。

BC :只是善意的谎言。我也不会坦白，但我绝对不会做伤害Tom的事情。  
TH :人际交往本就如此，我们都能接受轻微的善意的小谎话，并且尽最大可能保证真诚和信任。

39：什么时候觉得最幸福？  
BC :躺在床上相拥的时候。  
TH :在茫茫人海中找到他，发现他也在看着我。

主持人:好浪漫啊(抹眼泪)。

40：曾经吵过架吗？   
TH :没有吧。  
BC :应该没有，如果把那个排除的话。  
TH :那个本身就不算吵架吧.(笑)  
主持人:好好奇？下一问来讲讲吧。  
41：都是些什么样的吵架呢？  
TH :学术讨论，都是小事。我还是觉得不算吵架。  
BC :还有人说我们在看温网的时候像是在吵架。(笑)太幼稚了，但是当作吵架也没关系。  
TH :勉勉强强。  
主持人:二位都是性情温和的人啊。

42：之后如何和好呢？  
BC :走出球场喝杯茶就和好了。所以那根本不算什么吵架。  
TH :(点头附和)

43：转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
TH :是的。  
BC :如果我有那么幸运还能遇见他的话。

44：什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？  
TH :在一起的每分每秒。  
BC :Tom注视着我的时候。

45：什么时候觉得也许他已经不再爱我了……？   
TH :没有经历过，也想象不到。  
BC :如果有，应该是拒绝接吻的时候。  
主持人:对方从来没有拒绝过kiss，所以才说“如果”吧。  
BC :是这样。他对于kiss要更加热衷一些。

46：你爱情的表现方式是？   
TH :眼神，微笑，语言等等。  
BC :在公开场合和他亲近，在他沮丧的时候安慰他，诸如此类。  
TH :生活中的方方面面都有他的爱情。

47：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？   
BC :没有，不过爱人之间本来就是需要相互探索的。  
TH :我同意。很惊奇，但我觉得我们可以永远保持着新鲜感。

48：你的自卑感来源于？  
BC :魅力不足，不够贴心，不够温柔。  
TH :(牵住对方的手)多余的幻想，天生软弱缺乏安全感的性格。  
主持人:你们都是很棒的人。

49：两人的关系是公认还是机密？  
BC :曾经是秘密，现在我们公开了。

50：你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？   
TH :如果永远是指到我停止呼吸的那一刻，我想是的。  
BC :他占据了我的心，打算待一辈子。

主持人:谢谢二位的真情告白！休息一会就要进入后五十问了。

——————  
51：请问你是攻方还是受方？  
BC :大部分时间是攻方。  
TH :大部分时候是受方。  
主持人:那么就是有例外咯？  
BC :H本来就有很多可能性。  
52：为什么如此决定？   
BC :尝试了几次觉得这样比较好。  
TH :之后就形成了惯例吧。  
53：对现在的状况满意吗？  
BC :非常满意 。  
TH :(点头)  
54：初次H的地点是？   
BC :我家的卧室。  
TH :嗯。  
55：当时的感想是？   
BC :很紧张，怕弄疼他。  
TH :很痛，但是很幸福。  
主持人:(看着两人带着红晕的脸庞)下一题～  
56：当时对方的样子如何呢？  
TH :很动情的样子。  
BC :要哭了，但是一直忍着，非常主动。  
57：初.夜的早上，你的第一句话是？  
TH :忘记了…  
BC :早上好！现在回忆起来还真xx的蠢。  
TH :那我应该也说的是早上好(笑)

58：每星期H的次数是?   
TH :不确定，有时候因为工作，一个月也见不上面。

主持人:上限是多少次呢？会有那种“小别胜新婚”的情况出现吗？  
BC :最多的话…应该是六次。以前会有那种太过思念而失去理智的情况，同居之后就比较少。

59：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？   
TH :两到三次？  
BC :我同意。

60：那是怎么样的H？  
BC :温柔，快乐的。  
TH :让对方满意的。新鲜的。  
主持人:是指更多的探索和尝试么？  
TH :是的(脸红)。

61：自己最敏.感的部位是？   
TH :耳朵，大腿。  
BC :颈部。

62：对方最敏.感的部位是？  
BC :耳朵和胸.部  
TH :脖颈，喉结和腰侧

63：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？   
TH :专注而性.感，温柔而深情。  
BC :害羞又主动，充满激情。  
64：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？   
TH :(点头)  
BC :喜欢。  
65：一般情况下H的场所是？  
BC :家里的卧室。  
66：你想尝试的场所是？  
主持人:(注意到现场陷入了一阵沉默)派一个人来回答也可以。  
BC :对场所没什么特别的追求。也许是厨房？  
TH :狭小的阁楼。  
BC :真的？  
TH (忽然涨红了脸):回去再说。

67：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？  
BC :之前。  
TH :之前。  
主持人:诶？那么是谁先呢？  
BC :取决于那天的安排吧。有时候是一起。

68：H时两人有什么约定吗？  
BC :感到不好受的时候要说出来，或者说安全词。不可以忍着。  
TH :尝试新花样的时候提前商量，询问对方的意见。  
主持人:如果是惊喜的形式呢？  
TH :以安全和尊重为第一位。  
主持人:好健康的相处模式啊。

69：你与恋人以外的人发生过性.行.为吗？  
TH/BC:(点头)不过那都是在确认关系之前。

70：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉.体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？  
BC :完全反对。  
TH :我也是。  
BC :那是变.态的行为。真正爱一个人是不会做出这种事的。  
TH :我会先爱上一个人的人格，随后才是身体。

71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
TH :把惩治罪.犯的事情交给警官。请假之后好好陪着他。  
BC :不会原谅歹徒。但是Tom的安危比那种事更重要，他肯定被吓坏了。

72：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？   
BC :之前。不过后来不会觉得不好意思。  
TH :我也是。  
BC :Tom一直都很害羞。

73：如果好朋友对你说我很寂.寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？   
TH :拒绝他。不过我的朋友们都尊重我和Benedict的关系。  
BC :拒绝，向朋友表明我已经有恋人了。但是不会告诉Tom。

74：你觉得自己擅长H吗？   
BC :不是那么擅长。  
TH :不是很糟糕。  
75：那么对方呢？  
BC :擅长。  
TH :擅长。  
主持人:和自己的认知不一样噢。  
TH :他是最好的。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
TH :我爱你。  
BC :描述他内心迷恋的情话。

77：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？   
BC :含着泪水恳求的表情。  
TH :眯着眼睛，完全投入的样子。

78：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？   
BC :现在不行，未来也不行。  
TH :同上。

79：你对SM有兴趣吗？  
BC :没有。我不想看他太痛。  
主持人:但是Tom送过你…  
BC :那条马.鞭？(笑)用过一次就收起来了。  
主持人:是觉得不适合吗？  
TH :我不会感觉那么糟糕。但是Benedict不想再那样做了。

80：如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？  
TH :坦然接受。或许只是我们都老了。  
BC :总会有变老的一天的，希望我那时还在Tom身边。  
TH :我不会离开的。

81：你对强/////奸怎么看？   
TH :那是犯.罪。  
BC :不会去做这种丧失底线缺乏道德的事。  
82：H中比较痛苦的是？   
BC :没有什么痛苦的？一切都很和谐很舒服。  
TH :痛感和快感并存。很纠结。

83：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？  
BC :可以说吗？  
TH :化妆间…有很多人来来往往的交谈声和脚步声。  
BC :但确实很兴奋，也很累。

84：曾有受方主动诱.惑的事情吗？   
BC :(看着Tom)  
主持人:这种沉默是？  
TH :有过。  
BC :有些时候他大概也没有意识到他在诱惑我。

86：攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
BC :当然没有 。  
87；当时受方的反应是？  
TH :所以这题也可以不回答了？  
主持人:嗯嗯，下一题吧。  
88：对您来说作为H的对象是理想的对象是？   
BC :就是他。谁不想和Tom Hiddleston滚床单啊？  
主持人:替粉丝们说出了心声。  
TH :理想对象也是Ben…总之现在无法想象和其他人H。

89：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？   
主持人:不如直接跳过这题吧…

90：在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
TH :有的…  
BC :譬如刚刚提到的鞭子，当然，那更像是玩笑。  
主持人:还有其他的吗？不方便透露的话也没关系。  
TH :都回答这么多了也没有什么不方便透露的了……(即使如此还是脸红成一只番茄了)  
BC :还有角色扮演的服装。  
主持人:诶？在荧幕之外也会进行这种play吗？  
BC :喜欢的事情叠加在一起而已。而且会有一种在戏里的恍惚感。  
TH :每次都会有新鲜感，有的人甚至还会背下台词来。  
主持人:…其实二位在私下还是有很多花样的吧。  
TH : …下一题，可以吗？  
主持人:不要担心，马上就要答完了。

91：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？   
TH :大学的时候。和当时的女友。  
BC :二十多岁？也是大学的时候。

92：对象是现在的恋人吗？   
BC /TH:不是。   
主持人:这些事双方都知道么？  
BC /TH:嗯。

93：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？   
TH :嘴唇和耳朵。  
BC :喉结。

94.您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
TH :颈部。  
BC :手心和嘴唇。

95：H中最能取悦对方的方法是？  
TH :夸赞他，喊他的昵称。  
BC :认认真真地说爱他。

96：H时你会想什么？  
TH :很投入，除了他也不会想别的什么。  
BC :我也是。

97：一晚H的次数是？   
BC :两次或以上。  
TH :有时候会累，但是有时候会越来越兴.奋。  
主持人:啊…

98：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？  
BC :承接上面的问题，洗完澡就不用考虑脱衣服了。  
主持人:如果不是在那种情况下呢？  
TH :他脱我的，我脱他的。  
主持人:会觉得手忙脚乱吗？  
BC :会造成不必要的混乱…或者报废一两件。

99：对于你而言H是？   
BC :表达爱意的方式。  
TH :和解除压力的好办法。  
主持人:二位的答案是相互补充的呢！  
BC :正是。

100：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！   
BC :亲爱的Tom Hiddleston，余生我的爱情将只属于你了。  
TH :我愿意将我的一切交给你，无论身体或灵魂。

主持人:(。￣□￣)ツ   
(私语)亲、亲上了…  
那么今天的节目就到此结束了～

**Author's Note:**

> 全文最ooc之处:  
> 话痨的二位说话太少


End file.
